Dr Puckerman's Sing Along Blog
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: Just a one shot using "My Eyes" from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. Please R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Glee or "My Eyes" from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog (I don't own that either D:).

**A/N: This is a one shot for now, but I am thinking about continuing it... It all depends on your reviews! Oh, and Rachel and Noah are singing at the same time at the end (just explaining the lines), so please don't get confused!I hope you enjoy it! XD**

**~Destiny, **

* * *

Noah walked into the choir room, wondering what would happen this week. Last Glee practice had the school buzzing with rumors and nonstop speculation.

"He sung her the news!"

"Can you believe he left her while she was pregnant?"

"Is he even the father?"

"Of course he is!"

He sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the piano, thinking of the scene everyone had walked in on the week before:

"_You don't care about us at all! Jesus, Finn, can't you think at all?" Quinn had her hands on her hips glaring at the jock sitting on the piano bench._

"_Quinn, what the hell are you talking about? I've been spending the last few weeks in a wheelchair for you and our daughter!"_

"_Well, it's not enough. If you can't provide for our child, then I don't want to waste my time." She actually growled at him before storming past the glee kids._

Rachel walked in, laughing with Kurt, and pulled Noah back to the present. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when she glanced at him. She smiled back and looked at the ground as she sat down. He smirked, the past month they had become good friends, and he was thinking about asking her out again (Quinn was just way too much to handle, though he was helping her with the baby as much as he could with his cupcake and pool businesses).

Finn came in and sat next to Rachel. He nudged her, "What do you think Mr. Schue will give us today? A ballad? Broadway love song?"

She sighed, "That does seem to be the common happen-stance…"

"I don't mind it at all."

She turned her head, "Why?"

He smiled at her, "I don't have to act around you."

Noah's head whipped around as he overheard their conversation. He saw Rachel blush and his fists clenched as she answered quietly, "That does make it easier… For the record, I don't pretend either…"

"Rach, I like you a lot… And I don't know if this is too soon or anything, cause I'm usually not in this situation, but…" He glanced at Noah briefly, "Will you go out with me?"

"Finn…"

Noah glared at his supposedly best friend as Mr. Schuster came in, "All right guys! With sectionals coming up, I figured we could do something a little less known, but just as fun." He started to hand out music.

Kurt's face lit up when he saw the title, "_Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_? Neil Patrick Harris is a Greek god. I love him."

Mr. Schuster laughed, "Very good. So, I think we all know who the bad boy of the club is. Puck, You get this song and Rachel will be Penny."

Rachel looked surprised, "What about Finn?"

"He's not bad ass like I am," Noah smirked and looked at her, "You're _boyfriend_ can't get every solo." The kids gasped and immediately started to talk amongst themselves.

She looked like she was going to cry, "I-I know that… Let's just sing then…"

Noah stood, glaring at Rachel and Finn, "Any dolt with half a brain

Can see that humankind has gone insane

To the point where I don't know." The bell rang and free period ended. Everyone ran out to get to their last class. "If I'll upset the status quo

If I throw poison in the water main." Noah walked the halls of Lima High. As he passed Rachel's locker, he saw her with Finn. She had that sparkle in her eyes that made Noah feel sick to his stomach. He adverted his gaze quickly, "Listen close to everybody's heart

And hear that breaking sound

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart." He made his way to his locker and somehow managed to see almost every couple in the school. All of them morphed into Rachel and Finn, "And crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes

How the world's filled with filth and lies." Noah opened his locker and grabbed his gym clothes quickly, "But it's plain to see

Evil inside of me is on the rise." He slammed his locker shut, laughing at the freshmen who jumped at the sound.

Rachel smiled at Finn as they made their way to Spanish, "Look around

We're living with the lost and found

Just when you feel you've almost drowned

You find yourself on solid ground," She smiled at Mr. Schuster and sat down in front of Quinn as the tardy bell rang, "And you believe

There's good in everybody's heart

Keep it safe and sound." Rachel took Finn's hand and he kissed her cheek, making her blush. Mr. Schuster coughed and they immediately started to pay attention to the lesson, "With hope, you can do your part

To turn a life around

I cannot believe my eyes

Is the world finally growing wise." Her eyes kept wandering to look at Finn. She was trying to memorize what he looked like from every angle possible it seemed, "'Cause it seems to me

Some kind of harmony

Is on the rise."

The final bell rang and the students of Lima High rushed out of their classes. Because of a storm, football practice was cancelled, so Noah just went straight to his truck. He ignored Rachel and Finn running to her car, refusing to even think about them being a couple, "Anyone with half a brain

Could spend their whole life howling in pain

'Cause the dark is everywhere

And Rachel doesn't seem to care

That soon the dark in me is all that will remain," He slammed the door shut and started the engine, staring at Rachel and wishing he was the one making her smile, "Listen close to everybody's heart

And hear that breaking sound

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart

And crashing to the ground." Finn glanced at the truck and smirked. _What's his problem? He got Rachel. What more does he want?_ Noah growled and baked out of his parking spot, "I cannot believe my eyes

How the world's filled with filth and lies

But it's plain to see

Evil inside of me is on the rise." He sped off, wanting to get as far away as possible from the couple that was torturing him to no end.

* * *

Rachel giggled and kissed Finn in the rain. She felt really happy, but something was missing. She glanced at Noah getting into his truck, "Take it slow

He looks at me and seems to know

The things that I'm afraid to show

And suddenly I feel this glow." She smiled at Finn. _Wow, I'm lucky… I finally got Finn! It was worth the wait... I think…_ She glanced at Noah again, "And I believe

There's good in everybody's heart

Keep it safe and sound

With hope, you can do your part." Finn looked at Noah's truck. Rachel titled her head to the side, slightly confused as to why his focus abruptly changed, To turn a life around

I cannot believe my eyes

How the world's finally growing wise

And it's plain to see

Rapture inside of me is on the rise." She kissed him again as she heard the squeal of Noah's tires on the road. Finn smiled as their lips moved together. After a moment, Rachel pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow, Finn." She pecked him on the lips and got into her car.

* * *

Noah neared his home, deep in thought. _I know he was leading Rachel on before, but every time I confronted him about it, he said that she was only a friend... Now Quinn breaks up with him and he suddenly wants to be more than friends? He knows that I was thinking about asking her out again, too! Something isn't right…_ He gasped and narrowed his eyes, "He knows I slept with Quinn."


End file.
